


Green

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Gen, Louie to the rescue, Metaphors, Protective Louie Duck, Siblings, he will come after you, poor Huey, seriously don’t mess with Louie’s family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey’s always been a little too kind for his own good. So when someone thinks it cute to take advantage of that, Louie’s protective side comes out.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233





	Green

Everyone perceives the world and the things in it a little differently. For some, it’s black and white. For others, it’s grey. Some others even see a barrage of colour. 

For Louie, it’s red and blue. The two things that’ve been there since he was born. Aside from Uncle Donald, of course. Uncle Donald changed his diapers, taught him to walk, how to speak, everything. 

Louie’s sure he would’ve turned out way different without his brothers though. Without courageous, bold blue, Louie wouldn’t have learned confidence. Without smart, yet too-trusting red, Louie wouldn’t have known how it felt to have someone looking out for him.

Without Dewey and Huey, Louie would not be green. And Uncle Donald wouldn’t see the world as red, blue and green.

People see Louie in the background, just sitting, just watching, and not saying anything. They call him lazy because of this. But they’d be surprised.

Dewey may be the sporty one, but Louie is the creative one. And Huey may be the smart one, but Louie is the intuitive one. 

Louie’s the observant one—yeah, Dewey sees things too, but Louie can see much further than him. He’s not just being lazy when he sits there, not doing anything, or saying anything.

No. He watches.

He watches the way Huey tenses around Katie, the fourth grade teacher’s nightmare and the reason why a lot of little girls run to the bathroom, crying. He watches the way she talks to Huey in harsh hisses and the way Huey holds his breath. He watches how she gives Huey her homework on Fridays and how Huey returns it to her on Mondays. 

He watches and grinds his teeth. 

One Monday morning, Huey sleeps in to the alarm and wakes up groggily. When he can’t find Katie’s homework, he starts to freak out.

Until he finds a note on his pillow. 

‘Taking care of Katie for you’.

Huey looks at their beds. Dewey is snoring up a storm. Louie is nowhere to be seen. Huey chews his fingernails nervously.  
______________________________________

Louie watches Katie’s face turn into a frown when she sees him approaching. 

“Where’s Red?”

“You mean Huey?” Louie asks, smiling calmly. “He won’t be doing your homework anymore. And you won’t be bugging him anymore.”

Katie scoffs and crosses her arms. “You and what army?”

“Oh, I don’t need an army,” Louie says. He holds up her textbook. “See this?” He gives her no time to respond before ripping the book in half. 

Katie gasps, horrified. “You know how much that cost, you jerk?!”

She pushes him angrily.

Louie pushes her against the lockers with an even angrier bang. She yelps and looks up at him, completely terrified. 

“I don’t hit girls,” Louie tells her slowly, “but I do know how to fight poison with poison,” his voice rises in volume, the volcano in his chest erupting and spewing fire out of his mouth, “They don’t call me the Evil Triplet for nothing, princess, and if you lay one finger on my brother ever again, you will find out why! Understand?”

Katie nods frantically. 

Louie lets her go and she scampers away in fright. 

In blue or in red, it might not have been the right way to solve the problem. And that’s because it’d been done in green.   
______________________________________

When Louie walks into the classroom, Huey immediately looks up at him. He expects an endless amount of questions, followed by a lecture when he approaches Huey’s desk. For a second, it looks like Huey’s just about to do that. 

But then he gives Louie a look; the kind of look he gives him when Louie’s about to fall asleep on the couch and Huey puts a blanket on him. 

“Thanks,” he says quietly. 

Louie smiles and pats his shoulder. “No prob,” he says, then goes and sits down. 

The world isn’t just red and blue. It’s also green, but people often forget that, because it only bleeds through when it needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has been the only thing that has kept me sane during exam week. I’m sick and I got my period, which sucks, but writing makes everything all better. Well, okay, that’s kinda pushing it, but I’m trying hard not to complain.
> 
> So I didn’t plan this out at all, all I did was write it. It won’t surprise me if it’s not all that good. I also wrote it in the bath, so you know, water. I drank a pop too—the fizz makes my throat feel better—but it was warm and that made me sad.
> 
> Anyways, who agreed that Louie is totally protective of his brothers? Feel free to tell me what you think of this!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
